


Get You Right

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen has liked Jared for months and it has made him frustrated and grumpy. The last three days before winter hiatus lead to better things than Jen expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Three days until WH also known as winter hiatus.

 

Jensen knew what that meant. It meant he would spend the next month or so in LA while Jared was in San Antonio with his family.

 

Fucking San Antonio. Yes, Jensen was through with lying to himself that whatever he was feeling for Jared had nothing to do with love or sex. It was either or both but most importantly - it was extremely hard to escape from.

 

Jensen never thought a time would come when he would loathe a part of Texas. And he especially didn't think the reason for that would be his best friend. He was screwed, big time.

 

He didn't know when it'd begun. Not like it mattered. What mattered now was that he spent every day talking to Jared, or thinking about Jared, or even jerking of with Jared on his mind. When his friend had days off, Jensen got moody and easily annoyed ,which in turn made the crew of Supernatural almost as frustrated as he was. He hated to see them angry at him for which he now blamed Jared. Yes, it was all the giant's fault.

 

The wet dreams, the insomnia filled nights, the constant hard on Jensen supported when he was around his friend. Everything was Jared's fault. And the sexy fucker didn't even know it.

 

As if what Jensen was feeling wasn't enough to deal with, Jared had just had to ask him what was wrong with him. And, as expected, he wasn't pleased at all when Jensen snapped at him that it was non of his business.

 

Now, a week later, Jensen Ackles was frowning again, close to throwing his little PlayStation at somebody's head. It would always get worst when he didn't see Jared for a long time. It made him somewhat more sensitive and definitely more grumpy. That meant all his friends in LA weren't going to be pleased at all.

That was fine. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be pleased either.

 

Dropping his PS in his lap with a sigh, Jensen closed his eyes for a moment. Nothing served to distract him anymore. All that there seemed to be room for in his head was a certain 6'4 tall, ball-of-energy, also known as Jared Padalecki. And, speaking of the devil, said Padalecki was now approaching Jensen with a big trademark smile on his face. Damn that smile, Jensen cursed mentally. It always made him want to kiss it off Jared's handsome face.

 

"Hey, Jen, what's up?"

 

It took Jensen a lot of willpower not to say 'Me' and then blame it on Jared again, but he composed himself. Who knew what was going to happen if he just confessed like that. Jared was probably going to faint along with a couple of million of fan girls upon hearing the news. Oh, he could just see the title in some magazines and papers.

 

American actor Jensen Ackles queer for his best friend and colleague Jared Padalecki

 

It would probably get him known as 'Hollywood's most famous fag' for a couple of days and then, Jensen just knew it, he was going to get fired. Not only because of his feelings towards Jared, but also because of the bruises all over his body from when his best friend decided to beat him up. How great?

 

"Uhh nothing, you know." His reply sounded as distracted as his thoughts were. Jared this, Jared that. Wasn't there an end to this madness?

 

Of course there was. Everything was going to end when Jensen finally got to fuck his friend, he just knew it. The only tiny problem, however was that he wasn't at all sure if he had the guts to do anything. A couple of things crossed his mind - getting Jared drunk or threatening Jared that he was going to steal Sadie and never return her. Somehow, he knew that the second option wouldn't get him anywhere. Let alone in Jared's pretty ass. And perhaps he had too much pride to use the first option. That left him.. with no ideas.

 

"Man, you look like you need to get some."

 

"You think?!" The words left his lips before Jensen could help himself. He watched, with dissatisfaction, as Jared's smile grew wider and he made himself more comfortable in his chair next to his friend.

 

"So that's what is up with you." He was bobbing his head up and down, his face expression understanding. Jensen almost laughed at the thought - Jared didn't know the half of it so he couldn't really understand, could he? No, but he sure seemed to think he did.

 

"Now tell me, who's the lucky lady?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Jensen, still showing him almost all his perfect white teeth. The other man resisted the urge to just grab his face and make him breathless.

 

"I'm not telling you."

 

"Ah, come on, Jen."

 

"No."

 

"Yes, come on."

 

"No."

 

Jensen was trying to stay as calm as he could while Jared was being annoyingly curious.

 

"Tell me."

 

"No!"

 

His friend's big eyes widened for a second at his little outburst before that charming smile made its way to his lips again.

 

"Alright then. I will stop asking for now. But that doesn't mean that I'm not curious."

 

"Of course not." Jensen grumbled quietly, giving Jared one last glance before getting out of his chair. "Come on, we've got a scene to do."

 

"That's the Jen I want!" Jared exclaimed in his bubbly excited way, making his best friend almost cringe at his words.

 

Jensen sighed in defeat, not even bothering to shake off Jared's arm which was now around his shoulders. Damn you, Padalecki.

 

 

 

 

Two days until Winter Hiatus.

 

As expected, Jensen was almost jumping with joy and giving random hugs to the cast and crew. Wait, that wasn't Jensen. It was Jared. Jensen was the one rolling his eyes and trying to make the feeling of jealousy in his chest go away. So far, he was getting nowhere with that.

 

Who knew how Jared managed to stay so happy all the time. Didn't he know what unrequited love was? Apparently not. Everybody seemed to love the hugs he was giving away like candy.. which actually he would never give away.

 

Without realizing it, Jensen smiled at the thought. He loved buying Jared candy just so he could see his eyes widen and sparkle. And then the eating.. it was, needless to say, adorable. Just like his best friend as a whole.

 

They had just finished a scene in which Dean and Sam had to chase yet another freak and now Jared was talking about his plans for the next month with the new make up girl. She, of course, seemed extremely interested in what he had to say and was watching him with her mouth slightly agape. Jensen scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes. It was frustrating when Jared was close to him but when he was with others it was pure torture.

 

He decided though that there was nothing he could possibly do about it. Jared was free to talk to and hug whoever he wanted. It was just that Jensen wanted Jared to want him of all people. For a second his mind drifted to an icon he'd seen on the net a couple of days ago. I want you to want me it'd said. He remembered that there was also a song that had that same line.

 

Suddenly feeling like a teen girl with a silly crush, Jensen turned and headed for his trailer. He didn't feel like watching TV or reading a magazine but throwing knives sounded pretty damn appealing right now. To practice for when he actually had to do it on camera, of course. What other reason could there be?

 

An hour and five wholes in the wall in front of him later, Jensen was getting frustrated and bored at the same time. Every time he'd throw the knife, he'd think about his best friend and that lucky make up girl and he'd miss the target by at least an inch. He knew Colin Farrell would be ashamed of him if he knew.

 

Throwing another knife and missing by a couple of inches again, Jensen gave up. Then, he decided it was time to just try something else.

 

What would Jared do, was the first question that came to his mind. He shook his head and tried again. What would Dean do?

 

Jensen had a pretty good idea about what Dean would do at a moment like that. Not like the Winchester would ever want his brother, of course.

He decided it wouldn't hurt his chances to go and try get Jared out of his head in the most famous of ways - occupying both his mind and dick with somebody else.

 

Grabbing his jacket, Jensen left his trailer and headed in some direction. The plan was - spot a cute girl, fuck her, get back on time for the next scene he had to shoot.

 

 

So he found a cute girl. Surprisingly enough he also managed to fuck her without calling her with a very familiar male name. Not surprisingly at all, it brought him no satisfaction. It had been almost like eating and then still being hungry and it didn't do him any good. In the end, Jensen was still horny for his best friend.

 

He came back to the shoot just on time for the scene. Jared was already there and they still had a couple of minutes to spare.

 

"Where were you, Jen?" his friend smiled at him, making Jensen's heart speed up slightly.

 

"Well, you know, around." He answered vaguely, not meeting Jared's eyes for longer than a second at a time. The younger man, being the smart ass that he was, grinned even wider.

 

"You got laid, didn't you?"

 

"Oh shut up, Big foot." Jensen shot back immediately, barely being able to keep his cheeks from flushing. From embarrassment or anger, he couldn't decide. All he knew was that he just wanted to have Jared already. To gather him in his arms and kiss him and fuck him senseless until one of them passed out from pleasure or exhaustion.

 

"Was it the lucky lady?" Jared was raising his eyebrows again in that sexy teasing way that Jensen both hated and loved with his whole heart.. and dick.

 

"Jared, will you stop asking already?" Something was boiling up inside Jensen's chest as he asked that.

 

Jared shook his head. "No. Not until you tell me who the lucky lady is and how she was."

 

Jensen had heard 'lucky lady' one too many times. He turned his back to Jared and headed for the scene, mumbling angrily, his words not missed by his best friend whose eyes widened as he stared after Jensen.

 

"What makes you think it's a lady?"

 

 

 

One day until Winter Hiatus.

 

It was still early in the day but Jensen knew things were gonna be different. He'd woken up feeling differently and had been giving Jared heated looks ever since they met up for breakfast.

 

His friend didn't seem to mind it whether he actually realized why Jensen was looking at him that way or not. What mattered was that whenever they held gazes, it was now Jared who was the first to avert his eyes with slight akwardness which the other man found more than tempting.

 

It wasn't like Jensen had suddenly started to hit on Jared openly or anything but it felt good. He felt powerful and confident enough to wink at his Padalecki a couple of times. Appropriate or not, it was pure heaven to see the younger man at a loss for words for a moment before Jared would smile almost shyly.

 

It was definitely different than the past months.

 

Jared hadn't asked Jensen about the previous night but it was obvious that he had heard every word. He hadn't brought it up or anything close to it but Jensen knew he wanted to. It was so obvious in everything he did. From the way he threw hesitant glances in Jensen's direction to the way he pushed his food around his plate during lunch.

 

Today they were doing their last two scenes and tomorrow was the beginning of winter hiatus.

 

During the first scene Jensen used his Dean card to hug Jared as close as possible, almost smiling as he heard his friend's sharp intake of breath. It didn't matter if it was because of nervousness or excitement. What mattered was that he was getting responses he liked a lot.

 

The second scene came as yet another opportunity for Jensen and Jared to get physically close. Sam was tied to a chair by the bad guy in the episode and Dean was untying him from behind. Jensen shamelessly breathed heavily near Jared's ear while saying his line of "Thank God you're alright, Sam." and once again had to stop himself from smiling as he saw Jared shiver a little.

 

Feeling pleased with himself and his feelings for once, Jensen casually asked Jared if he wanted to go for a drink to celebrate the beginning of the hiatus. It had taken the other man a moment to reply, seeing that he was distracted by his thoughts, but he accepted, making Jensen smirk. There was no plan, yet everything seemed to be going according to it today.

 

Some hours later they headed for a bar, talking about what was to come on the whole way there.

 

"You know, I'm going to miss shooting as usual but I'm finally gonna see mom again. Last time I had to leave for Vancouver she didn't want to let me go. She said Sadie and Harley were damn lucky to be with me here. As well as you."

 

"I am pretty lucky, aren't I?" Jensen grinned, both at the fact that his tone wasn't entirely joking and at Jared's little laugh.

 

"Alright, what do you want?" He continued, seeing that his tall ass best friend wasn't going to say anything else.

 

"An apple martini, I guess."

 

"Wow, you're such a girl." Jensen chuckled, throwing a mocking look over his shoulder at Jared.

 

"Whatever!" Jared shot back at him half heartedly before heading for an empty table.

 

Jensen got the drinks, grinning like a fool at the bartender. She gave him a weird look but before she could ask him anything, he was heading back to Jared. Tonight was going to be fun.

 

One martini was followed by another and then by a third one and pretty soon Jared was drinking his fourth. It wasn't easy for a guy to get drunk, especially for a guy as big as he was, but if Jensen had said that his friend wasn't tipsy, he'd be lying. Plus, Jared had started a pretty interesting topic about twenty minutes ago and it was still a miracle how he hadn't been asked the question yet.

 

"So that's when I knew that Chad was bi."

 

Jensen chuckled into his class of Jack Daniels. Martini sure made Jared very talkative. More than normal, that is. And then, it came.

 

"Are you bi?"

 

It wasn't that the situation was funny but Jensen just couldn't keep from smirking.

 

"Why do you ask?"

 

"I just want to know, Jen. Don't give me that Dean smirk, I'm serious here!"

 

"Jared, you can't be serious if your life depended on it." His words still seemed like something Dean would say but Jensen had complied and he wasn't smirking anymore.

 

"I can be and I am." Jared's bangs were in his eyes but Jensen could still hold them with his for a long second before he replied.

 

"Alright then. How about you tell me first and then I will tell you."

 

"What difference does it make?" Jared shot, serious as never. Jensen's heart sped up slightly.

 

"What difference does it make about me, Jare?"

 

"Well it does." Jared had never looked more sober, the other man realized. Then he hurried to speak again.

 

"You tell me and then I will tell you."

 

"Why do you care about that, Jen? I asked you first."

 

Jensen leaned forward. "Maybe if you told me, I would show you why I care."

 

Jared stared at him for quite some time. It seemed like ages before he finally nodded. Jensen's heart rate sped up even more.

 

"Do you want to get out of here?" he managed to ask finally, feeling excitement build up in his chest like a hurricane. He expected Jared to ask questions but instead his friend gazed at him and nodded once again.

 

"Okay."

 

 

Beginning of Winter Hiatus.

 

 

Jensen had Jared pinned against the door of his trailer and was devouring the other's mouth the way he'd wanted to for the past months. They had left the bar about half an hour ago and now they were closer to their target - a surface they could screw on. Just before he'd kissed Jared he'd told him that it was time to show him why he cared so much. His friend didn't seem to object to it.

 

Jared was almost whining into the kiss, clutching at the back of Jensen's jacket to pull him as close as possible to his body. It was Jensen's turn not to object. He pinned Jared harder against the rough surface of the door, biting softly at his bottom lip.

 

"Inside." Jensen pulled back to whisper the words, smiling as he saw Jared nod. He loved how willing his friend was.

 

Inside his trailer, Jensen got pushed down on the couch before he could say or do anything. He started to get up but Jared pushed him again before kneeling right between his spread legs. The blonde's eyes widened as Jared reached and started to unbutton his jeans with the speed of lightning. He was muttering something under his heavy breath.

 

"If I'd just known.. should've told me.. been wanting this for months.."

 

"J-Jared" Jensen stuttered as his cock was pulled out of his pants and stroked to full hardness. His best friend paid him no mind as he scooted closer to him, or more likely to aching member.

 

"And such a big dick...I didn't ever doubt it would be.. wanted to suck you so bad.."

 

Jensen moaned in response to the stroking, accompanied by Jared's words. Before he knew it, Jared had leaned in and swallowed half of his length. He watched, almost transfixed, as those lips started moving up and down, the feel of Jared's wet tongue on the head of his dick making the sight even more intense.

 

Jared looked as amazing as his mouth felt. On his knees like that with a cock in his mouth, so eager and so enjoying it..it was everything Jensen had hoped for and more.

 

The consistent bobbing of Jared's head for the next five minutes and the sucking he'd started, were slowly setting Jensen's body on fire. His hand made its way into Jared's hair and he twisted and pulled on it, grunting as his lover moaned around his member. It send shivers up Jensen's spine and before he knew it he was guiding Jared, almost oblivious to everything else around them.

 

"Oh fuck..." He groaned as Jared began to suck harder, encouraged by every pull of his hair. The word kink entered his mind and Jensen gave a throaty cry, shoving his entire length down the brunnete's throat and coming with a full body shudder.

 

If it was possible to be turned on more, Jensen got so when instead of gagging at least a little Jared took all that was offered to him and swallowed. When he pulled off the other's dick, Jensen's eyes were closed and he was still panting.

 

"Did you like that?"

 

Jensen opened his eyes just to be greeted by Jared's sexy smile. He felt his dick begin to harder again and vaguely made a note that this was the fastest he'd ever gotten a second erection. It was Jared's fault, of course, but it was more of a blessing at the moment. Somebody really wanted to screw someone's brains right now.

 

It was Jared's turn to be caught off guard. Suddenly, he was pulled up and spun around so he ended up bent over the couch. He rested his hands on the cushions without wasting any time and listened for the sound of his friend's actions. The other's hands came around his waist to undo his pants and soon they were slid down his legs along with his underwear. Jared happily spread his legs wider and waited.

 

Behind one eager Padalecki, Jensen Ackles was mentally thanking whoever was listening up there while stroking his member and staring at his lover's ass. Soon he was fully hard and was quick to hold one of Jared's hips with one hand while he used the other to line himself up.

 

A second later he pushed inside, grunting at the warm and tight feeling of Jared's ass around him.

 

Jensen heard the "Come on!" and that was all it took for him to start pounding in Jared as hard as he could.

 

"You're.. so.. hot." Each word was delivered with a deep thrust that made his lover howl with pleasure and squeeze around him. Jensen wished he could smile but all he was able to do was groan and fuck even harder in that lovely ass.

 

Jared twisted his hips a little at some point and it made Jensen see red. He growled and attached both his hands onto his friend's waist to steady him before he increased his pace. For the next minutes the sound of his hips hammering against Jared's ass was as audible as the sounds that left their lips.

 

When Jared started to get louder and louder, Jensen slowed down, almost to a halt but still pushing deep inside before withdrawing almost all the way out and repeating the motion. His lover's response was to whine and then moan quietly, body swaying backwards to meet Jensen half way.

 

Humming with satisfaction, Jensen pulled out completely then guided himself back inside Jared, enjoying the softening sounds of pleasure the other emitted. He repeated it, sliding as far as he could go before drawing back out, again and again.On the fifth time, he experimentally gave a harder thrust, licking his lips when Jared cried out.

 

"That's it." He pushed in hard again, still keeping it slow and steady. Jared moaned louder.

 

He did it again, this time even harder. Jared cried out softly.

 

"Yeah." He stroked Jared's hip absent mindedly, smiling at the sounds he made.

 

"Jen, come on."

 

Jensen smiled at the whine, rocking still ever so slowly in and out of that perfect ass.

 

"Jen, please." Jared tried again, moving his body back and forward, in attempts to make Jensen fuck him faster. He'd his head to look into those gorgeous green eyes but it was pure torture. His lover wouldn't comply. "Please, I was ready to come."

 

"You look so hot when you beg." Jensen whispered, moving just a tad faster now.

 

So Jared pleaded once again and his wish was finally granted, Jensen increasing his pace, thrusting faster and faster by the second.

 

"So hot, Jared, so hot with my cock inside you."

 

Jensen was almost babbling but it served to arouse Jared even more. He felt his approaching orgasm and moved back against his friend and lover to get him as deep inside as he could. At that, Jensen pushed him face first into the cushions and pounded away at his spot, not slowing down for a fraction of a second. He grunted and groaned about how tight and sexy Jared was along with something else the brunette couldn't make out.

 

It built up until Jared came all over his stomach and the couch, feeling Jensen release inside of him and then pull out to continue unloading on his back. The feeling of Jensen's hot seed on his skin made him shiver and moan, smiling as he heard his lover's erratic breathing.

 

"What.. what did you say?" Jared panted, wanting to know what Jensen had said to him before he came. He felt a possessive kiss on the back of his neck before he heard the reply.

 

"I said you're a slut." Jensen's voice was deeper than normal and it had a rasp to it. Jared closed his eyes and smiled.

 

"Never thought you'd call me that." There was a bit of silence before he heard the other's husky laugh.

 

"I know."

 

It was pretty uncharacteristic for Jensen to lose control like that. But it wasn't his fault. He blamed it on Jared.


End file.
